Trouble
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Simon meets someone familiar in college , someone who wishes him harm.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven.

Summary: Simon meets someone familiar in college , someone who wishes him harm.

A/N: Let me preface this all by saying I haven't finished watching 7th heaven, I'm somewhere in Season 8 so this will probably not line up with canon. This takes place about 6 months after Simon leaves for college. Also this is my first 7th heaven fic so be gentle.

Boy was he tired , he had just gotten out of a 4 hour study group for his midterms in Biology, and all he wanted to do was take a nap before he had to go to work in a few hours. Simon walked into his building and groaned, he had completely forgot that the elevator is his building didn't work. It had been broken for the last 4 days, which wouldn't be such a problem except his apartment was on the top floor which was the ninth floor.

Sam sighed and made his way to the stairwell. 9 floors to go and he was already tired, he started making his way up the stairs and eventually made his way to his floor. He opened the stairway door and made his way to his room.

If he was wasn't so tired, he may have realized that his door wasn't all the way shut. He reached into his pants for his keys and put the key into the door, unaware that the act was unnecessary to get the door to open. He swung the door open and put his keys back in his pocket and closed the door behind him.

The door opened up into a living room/ Kitchen, Simon looked around the room for a second, there was something wrong with it, but his tired brain took a while to give him the answer. It was messy, college apartments were typically messy, but not theirs Simon like neat and so did his roommate Ben.

A little voice in the back of Simon's mind whispered that there was something wrong. But he was tired and so what what if it was messy, he would clean it up after his nap. Simon moved to go to his room when he heard something that didn't belong a click, what kind of click it was he didn't know, but it wasn't a click usually heard in his apartment. He turned around towards the door and saw him standing there holding a gun on him.

"Long time no see Camden."

" Justin." Simon whispered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven

Justin. There wasn't a day in his life that he didn't think about Paul and most days he thought about Justin as well. He had moved all the way out here to be able to live his life without everyone whispering behind his back that he was a killer, and for Justin's parents. They were worried that if he stayed in the same school something like this would happen, but apparently they hadn't thought he would travel to hurt him, they were apparently wrong.

"You killed my brother." he couldn't deny the accusation, he could add that Paul had been high at the time and not wearing a helmet, but he couldn't forgive himself he wasn't sure how Justin was suppose to. So Simon said nothing.

"You killed him! He was just a kid he had his whole life ahead of him and now he doesn't!" the hand holding the gun started trembling Simon was pretty sure that wasn't a good sign.

"I'm sorry." he said before he could stop himself. Justin's face was a look of pure hatred.

"Your sorry...when then it's all fine if your sorry. I should shoot you, you killed my brother and you didn't even get put away for it because your a preacher's kid! Because your father had connections! So my little brother doesn't get any justice!" the hand holding the gun trembled even more.

"I'm going to kill you, Simon." he spat his name " and justice will finally be served." and that's when the door opened.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don' t own 7th heaven.

Ben starred surprised and scared at Justin who had turned around when the door opened. The backpack which had been slung over Ben's shoulder fell to the floor. Justin kept looking between Simon and Ben. Simon hoped that Justin wouldn't hurt Ben he had nothing to do with this.

"Move over to him." Justin said gesturing with his gun. Ben blinked a few times then moved to stand next to him. Justin locked the door behind him, even though they were the only ones who lived here. He looked at them, then started pacing a little back and forth muttering to himself too quietly for Simon to hear. Ben moved a little closer to him and whispered.

"What's going on?" Ben had no idea who Justin was, Simon hadn't told him, he had liked living with someone who didn't constantly give him the look of pity like his family had.

"Someone who doesn't like me." Simon whispered back shortly. Justin stopped pacing and starred at them.

"No one else was supposed to get hurt."

"No one else has to." Simon said.

"If I shoot you and let him go he'll tell." Justin said.

"No he won't. Will you." Ben glanced from Simone back to Justin.

"Look no one has to be hurt, maybe if you just tell us what you want we'll give it to you." Simone winced. Justin wasn't a robber, he didn't want anything but Simone dead and while Simone didn't want to die the last thing he wanted was for the both of them to die when Ben hadn't done anything wrong.

"Did he tell you what he did?" Justin spat. Ben looked between Simon and Justin again, he looked unsure of what to do.

"He didn't did he? Well I'll tell you what he did, maybe then you'll stop trying to protect him. He killed my brother, my younger brother." Ben looked at him shocked and appalled. Now would not be the time to tell Ben the whole story though or was it? Simon had never confronted Justin about placing all the blame on him, when Justin was the one who had supplied him with the pot, because he didn't want Justin to feel any worse but that was before Justin had a gun in his face. But if he said something Justin didn't like Justin might shoot him and then Ben. Of course if he didn't say anything Justin still might shoot the both of them. What was he supposed to do?

"Probably don't think he's such a saint now do you?"

"Justin-"

"No you don't get to talk." Simon shut his mouth.

"Paul was just a kid, a kid and he ran him over." Justin shook his head.

"Justin I-"

"I. Said. No. Talking." Each word was followed by a thrust towards him with the gun.

"And now he's in college pretending like nothing ever happened! Like he didn't run over my brother! Like it never happened!" that wasn't true he thought about Paul every day, but if he tried to talk he would probably be shot.

"But no more." Justin said softly. "Your going to die for what you did."

"Don't." Ben shouted, Justin turned towards Ben.

"You heard what he did and you just want him to get away with it."

"I don't know the whole story but even if he did run him down, do you really want to become a killer, why not let the police handle it." Simon winced again.

"The police called it an accident! They knew what he did it but they let him get away with it just because his dad's a reverend!"

"Paul was on pot." the words slipped out of his mouth without his consent, he winced. Justin looked livid.

"It wouldn't have mattered if you hadn't hit him with your car! The bottom line is he's dead and it's all your fault!" A loud sound filled the room it took him a moment to realize it was the sound of a gun shoot it sounded so much louder in real life.

I've never done such an evil cliffie before :) please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th heaven.

Simon didn't feel anything but looked down at himself and saw a small red spot on his shoulder slowly getting larger. Another sound, Simone looked up to see Justin starring at him in horror, the sound was the gun hitting the floor. It was funny he always assumed that if he was shot there would be pain, there wasn't any pain. Justin just stood there starring at him horrified and Simone starred right back.

"Oh my...I shot him...I shot him..."

"Simone...are you okay." Simone turned and saw Ben starring at him looking scared and horrified.

"I feel fine." Simone looked down at his wound again, the red was getting larger still. That's when the pain hit. Simon fell to the ground clutching at his shoulder. The pain, the white hot excruciating pain, it was using his shoulder as a central point and spreading the pain everywhere from there. Ben suddenly appeared in his vision.

"Simon." he sounded scared and panicked.

"Ben it hurts." he said. It was so painful, much more then any other time in his life . Distantly he heard the door open and close.

"He's gone...Simon he's gone." good that was good wasn't it? His hands felt sticky, and he felt a little confused.

"I'll call an ambulance." Ben's face disappeared from his vision.

"Someone shot my roommate Simon we live at 1376 Green Ave...he was shot in the shoulder...he's bleeding a lot...it's an apartment building we live on the 9th floor apartment 908... oh and the elevator's broken...please get here as soon you can." then there was pressure on his shoulder, which made his pain ever worse but Ben was back in his vision.

"I'm sorry Simon, but you're losing too much blood." Ben would know that, he was pre-med at least Simon thought he was, thinking was getting to be hard. Besides the fact that his eye lids were starting to feel tired, that's what he had come up here to do right to sleep, so why didn't he just close his eyes and take a nap. Simon closed his eyes.

"Simon you can't sleep, they're on their way."

"Just need a nap, be up, when they get here." who was this they he was talking about again. He must have not have been paying attention when Ben had told him they were coming over. He would ask Ben when he woke up, he was too tired to stay awake.

"Simon no, you can't sleep." it was too late, he was too tired, he'd ask Ben about it when he got up.

"Simon no!"

A/N: I have absolutely no medical knowledge except for bits and pieces from TV and books so, sorry if this is terribly unrealistic.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven.

Eric Camden paced the hospital, he had gotten the call hours ago and he had hoped it had been the wrong number or a joke of some sort but it hadn't. His little boy his baby boy was in the hospital. He had caught the first flight out there with Annie. The kids were following on a later flight and would be there soon. Simon had been in surgery for awhile but had come out alive. He and Annie were waiting anxiously until he was able to have visitors.

Why he was still worried was the fact that doctor said he had a 50/50 chance of survival. There was a 50/50 chance his little boy might die. He couldn't think about that there was no way his baby boy would die. He was only 17 he still had so much of his life to live.

Anger curled through him. Eric had never in his life been so angry at someone. He tried to be forgiving but Justin had shot his son and he was having trouble seeing past that when Simon might die. No he couldn't think of that Simon would be fine Simon had to be fine.

"Eric you should probably sit down." Eric turned around and saw Annie starring at him concerned. His heart condition his stupid heart condition and now it was stopping him from dealing with his nerves in the way he wanted to. He reluctantly took a seat in the rigid plastic gray chairs next to his wife. There was silence for awhile a very unpleasant silence.

"Is there anything I can do for you Mr and Mrs Camden." Eric didn't want to look at him. He was wearing scrubs because when he had come into the hospital his clothes had been covered in blood Simon's blood not that he had seen it but he knew that's why he was wearing scrubs.

The he being in question was Simon's roommate Ben. He had never thought the first time he would talk to Simon's roommate Ben would be when Ben told him what had happened. That Justin had come and shot him and that Ben had called the paramedics and because of a busted elevator they had lost him 3 times.

Eric merely shook his head.

"No Thank you." Annie voice said. Her voice was strong but in the way she purposely was strong when she was feeling weak but didn't want anyone else in the family to know, but he always knew. Eric threaded his finger into hers, drawing on her strength and hoping she would be able to draw on his as well. They sat there like that for what seemed like forever when Simon's doctor came out again this time with a woman in scrubs. Eric took a deep breath and Simon's doctor and the woman walked towards them in what seemed like slow motion. Annie got up to meet them and felt more then saw Eric do the same. The met partway across the room and stopped both sets starring at the other until the doctor opened his mouth.

A/N: Again apologies about medical knowledge.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven

Annie starred at Simone's doctor raptly not wanting to miss anything, be it a small facial expression or small change in tone. She wanted to know what was happening to her baby.

"There's been little change since the last time I told you his prognosis, he's slightly better but still he's not out of the woods yet. I'm sorry." she didn't like his detached tone it was her baby!

"This is Simon's nurse Amelia she can take you to see him now." Annie heart leaped into her throat, see him she was going to be able to see him now. Annie was so caught up that she didn't even register the doctor leaving.

"You'll only be able to see him for a little while and he's not conscious yet." the nurse said apologetically. Annie nodded the nurse started moving and Annie followed her through doorways and halls, so much so she wasn't sure when the time came she wasn't sure she would be able to find her way back, but she didn't really care she was going to see Simon.

A few more minutes and they were there. Annies heart which had been in her throat, dropped to her stomach when she saw the paleness of her sons skin. How her sons vibrancy that usually shone even in sleep wasn't there, he looked weak, sickly. The wound itself wasn't visible, it was hidden underneath a hospital gown, for that she was grateful. As it was she was having a hard time reconciling the image she was seeing with her son. She fall into a chair by her son's bedside and immediately grabbed onto his hand. Some part of her mind heard the nurse say.

"You can't stay long he's still very ill, I'll be back in a little while for you." but most of her was starring at her son. She wanted him to wake up to tell her this was all some elaborate joke, that he was fine and that he was sorry for scaring her. Maybe he wasn't because he thought she would be mad.

"It's okay I won't be mad." she whispered. But even as she said it she knew it wasn't the case the pallor of his skin said that loud and clear.

"I need you to be strong Simon." she said louder. "I need you to fight and survive okay?" she fought the tears that wanted to show, but after a moment she knew she couldn't and let them fall down her face. "Please Simon I can't lose you, I need you to fight."

"Fight." Annie looked over at Eric ,who also had tears in his eyes. She grabbed his hand with her other hand, creating a chain. She willed her strength to Simon, her hopes and her dreams and she hoped it would keep him alive. There was a knock on the door to room.

"Time's up, he need his rest."

"Fight." she said one last time, then reluctantly let go of Simons hand and stood with Eric's hand still clutched in her's. She got one last look of Simon to hold onto until she could see him again and then left the room with Eric.

Review please :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven.

A/N: Sorry about the long update time

Just yesterday she had been happy. She had her husband, her family and even school had been going good. All of that had changed yesterday afternoon. One minute she had been happy and the next...well a

"What." had echoed through the house. She had been in the kitchen at the time and the sound had come from the living room. It was the tone that had stuck a chord of dread in her heart. Lucy had made her way into the living room along with her Dad who must have also heard her. The look of her mother face, that told her a lot ,something very bad had happened to someone they were close to. Her mind flashed to everyone who might have been hurt.

"Thank you, we'll be there soon." came her mother quiet reply and she hung up the phone. Her mom looked down at the ground for a long moment, Lucy was afraid to break the moment but the what if's were going through her mind and she needed to know.

"Mom who was that?"

"That was the hospital near Simon's school, Simon been shot." the feeling of horror, dread, and sorrow she had felt then was a little bit lessened now. She was here, she had seen Simon if only for a moment, she knew now that his chance of survival had moved from 50/50 to 75%. She wanted to go with her parents earlier but there had only been 2 seats available on the flight they had taken. Their flight had gotten in a few hours ago. Now the Camden's took up a large section of the waiting room. Matt had gotten there about a half an hour ago. Mary would be there soon.

She blinked and realized that Kevin had said something to her.

"What?"

"Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry." Kevin looked at her concerned.

"I'm fine, Simon is the one who isn't."

"I can't be concerned about both?" Kevin asked. Lucy shook her shook not because she was disagreeing but she was in kind of bad mood, rightly because she was worried about her brother who was in the hospital! Some one had shot her little brother over an accident. She huffed angrily, because at the moment it felt better to be angry then feel the worry, the anxiety thinking about the possibility that her younger brother could possibly not survive.

Lucy checked the clock on the wall. Marry's flight would be getting in soon, she was going to pick her up.

"Guys Mary's flight in getting in, I'm going to go pick her up." she got up from the uncomfortable chairs

"Do you want me to go with you?" Lucy shook her head, she wanted to stay angry at least for now and Kevin might try to take the anger from her. She strode out of the hospital towards the airport surrounding herself in anger, like a protective blanket.

Review please :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven.

Mary had been a very, very, very, long flight, and when she got finally gotten off the plane she had been very, very, tired so she had fallen asleep without checking her voice-mil. Which was something she swore she wouldn't do again after the whole pregnancy scare with Lucy. So when she had checked her voicemail the next day there were several messages waiting for her, all which told her she needed to call the Camden residence as soon as she got them.

"Hello."

"Luce."

"Mary, you finally called." Lucy's tone was a dead give away that something was wrong. "We're leaving for the airport in a few minutes and I was afraid I would have to tell you on your voicemail."

"Tell me... tell me what?"

"Simon's been shot." she couldn't have heard that right so she asked.

"What?"

"He was shot he's in the hospital."

"Is he okay? What happened?"

"Mom and Dad are there they say...they say he has a 50/50 chance that he will survive." Mary heart had dropped into her stomach. No it couldn't be. Simon could not be shot. Could not be in the hospital.

"I'm sorry Mary, we've got to go."

"Yeah I'll..I'll met you there." she said slowly.

"Alright." the dial tone sounded. Mary starred at the phone. Her little brother was in the hospital. She didn't even know who shot him, she should have asked. She called her work and got a flight on the next plane out. It was the longest flight of her life and she was a flight attendant who went all over the world. She walked as quickly as she could off the flight, and found Lucy by the baggage claim. She run quickly into Lucy's arms and hugged her tightly for several seconds before released her and backing away a little bit.

"What's going on?" she asked her voice started cracking again it had done that many times since she had heard about Simon's condition. "What happened?"

"Simon was shot by Justin."

"Really." not that she thought Lucy would lie about something like this it just hard to understand.

"Yeah." Her eyes were starting to water again, another thing her body kept doing. She tried to blink the tears back and when that didn't work she brushed the back of her hand against her eyes. She sniffed loudly, and averted her eyes. She still couldn't seem to believe it.

"Can we go now?" she asked Lucy without looking at her.

"Yeah." she said, Mary noticed that Lucy was acting kind of odd, and had responded to all her questions with one word answers.

"You okay Luce?"

"I'm fine! Simon's the one who was shot, let's go!" she said then without waiting for Mary to say anything, started making her way out of the airport, leaving Mary no choice but to follow. The ride to the hospital was made in silence, Mary wasn't sure what was up with Lucy so she chose not to say anything till she saw Simon and saw how he actually was. Lucy pulled into the parking lot several excruciatingly worrying minutes later.

Mary was out of the car the moment it was put in park, regardless of the fact that she had no idea where she going she charged on like she did. She got as far as the front desk, before she realized she had no idea where she was going. It took a few moments for Lucy to come into view and then Mary was able to follow her until she saw them, her family. Her Mom and Dad got up from their chairs and made their way over to her and hugged her closely one after the other.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Better then he was before but he still unconscious." her Mom said.

"Can I see him?" her mother nodded, the tears were starting to blur her vision again. She started moving and Marry followed closely behind her. Her mother opened a door and started walking. Mary paused for a long moment, she had wanted to see Simon since she had heard about him being shot, but now that she was actually here it would really be real once she saw him. She took a deep breath and headed forward stopping shortly after seeing Simon.

Simon wasn't supposed to look like this, so pale, so weak. Simon had always been such a happy kid, and he wasn't like himself. She cupped her hand over her mouth as she realized she was sobbing. Her mom turned around at the sound and held her closely. She could still see Simon over her mother's shoulder and she couldn't seem to stop crying.

Review please :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven.

His phone was ringing again! He thought he told them that his cell was just for emergencies! He quickly opened it and closed it, and smiled like he hadn't just had his cell phone ringing yet again. However a few seconds later his phone started ringing again. What couldn't whoever it was take a hint, he was at work, he couldn't answer his phone he opened it and closed it again, this time only after it run once. He really had to figure out how to turn off his cell phone so that it didn't ring. They miraculously split up before his phone rang again. This time Matt hid a supply room and he hissed.

"What?!"

"Matt." his annoyance was instantly forgot. He knew at once it was Lucy and from the tone of voice he could tell that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

"It's Simon, Matt." she said he could tell that she was upset.

"What's going on? What's wrong Lucy?"

"Simon's been shot." Matt heart plummeted into his stomach, he must have heard that wrong because his little brother could not have been shot.

"What?"

"He's been shot, Mom and Dad are on there way right now, we'll be following tomorrow. I haven't been able to get a hold of Mary yet...and and they wouldn't tell me much on the phone."

"Lucy Simon will be okay."

"You don't know that! She yelled. "Simon could die."

"I'll be there Lucy, I'll be there on the first flight I can find." he had promised and he had kept his promise.

Simon seemed to be keeping the promise Matt had made Lucy. He was going to survive unless any serious complications came along. He still hadn't woken up yet but he should be waking up soon. The mood around the waiting which had been bleak for the last few days was starting to look up. Sometimes, though still rarely people even smiled. He was going to have to leave soon, he had already missed 3 days of work and his work was only so understanding. He hoped that Simon would wake up before he had to get back to work.

Something caught his eyes Simon's doctor and a police man in uniform were talking to each other. He frowned and wondered what they were talking about. The police officer came over to them a few minutes afterwords. He came up to his Mom and Dad and stopped in front of them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Camden."

"Yes Officer." his dad said.

"We have some news, we arrested Justin." Matt saw the varied emotion in his families eyes. Most were relieved but Lucy she just seemed angry. Now that he thought about she had seemed that way ever since she had gotten there. Matt himself was glad that Justin was off the streets. He kept dreaming in the rare moments where he had been able to sleep about Justin coming in and finishing off Simon. Now that wasn't going to be happening, he was so glad, so relived. He distantly heard his parents thank the officer and his footsteps leading away from them,

"Mr and Mrs. Camden?" he looked up again and saw Josie there. Josie was one of Simon's nurses and she had a big smile on her face.

"Simon's awake now."

Please Review :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven.

Ruthie hadn't been home at the time of the call, she had been at the promenade with Peter. Peter's mom had called him and told him that Lucy was going to pick her up from the promenade, but wouldn't give any reason why. Lucy had driven up moments later and Ruthie just had the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"Get in." Lucy had told her sharply, she got in right away. They had spent the entire ride home in silence, with did nothing to help her unease. She ran out of the car and into the house looking for someone who would tell here what was wrong. The moment she entered the living room she knew it was bad. Her mom was crying and her father was comforting her while looked quite sad as well.

"What's going on?" she asked. Her parents looked up at her her mom was still crying.

"Simon's in the hospital." no...no that couldn't be true.

But it had been true, she had seen him for herself, had spent too much time in the stupid waiting room with its' uncomfortable chairs and strong smell of antiseptic. Waiting, just waiting for news that Simon would be alright.

Things were looking well if there, weren't any complications Simon would be fine. Then he had woken up, she had to wait her turn to see him as only person at a time was allowed in. It wait had seemed so long, but it was finally her turn. She walked into the hospital room she had seen entirely too many times before, but this time was different because she would be able to talk to Simon even if it was just for a minute or two. He still looked too pale, but at least this time he was looking at her, she grinned.

"Simon." she said.

"Hey Ruthie." he smiled weakly back at her, she gave him a tight hug until she heard his sharp intake of breath which meant she holding onto him too tightly so she loosened her grip.

"You scared me." she said after they parted.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry." Simon said apologetically.

"Never do that again." she said.

"Never." he said with a small smile. She took his hand and they smiled at each other. Simon was going to get better and everything was going to be alright.

The End

A/N: This is the ending of the story. Thanks everyone for reading this and I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
